Majuub
Majuub (スーパーウーブ) is the human reincarnation of Majin Buu and is the student of Goku. He is the husband of Pan and the father of Nas and Bram. Though he was born a human on Earth, Majuub possesses the evil of Majin Buu supressed deep within his being and could not control it at first. After training with Goku and King Kai for a number of years, he learned to control that power and is now able to tap into that power at his own will. History To Be Added Power Uub is the most powerful pure Human to exist in the Dragon Ball Z series (thanks to being a reincarnation of Kid Buu). As a young boy, Majuub had a massive amount of hidden potential but could only access this power out of anger. In his battle with Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournment in Dragon Ball Z, Majuub is shown to be capable of holding his own against Goku in his base form. When his training was complete in GT, Majuub is seen holding his own against his master Goku, at this point Majuub is apparently much stronger than Majin Buu was. Goku compliments his power, stating that his battle with Majuub was his toughest since his battle against Frieza on Namek. After fusing with his original counterpart, Majin Buu, his power level soars to even greater heights. Majuub was able to fight on par with Baby for a period of time in GT (while Super Saiyan 3 Goku was easily defeated). However, most of the other enemies in the GT series were easily able to defeat him. This motivated Majuub to become even stronger and after the departure of Goku at the end of GT. He vowed to train to be able to protect the earth should any new threats arrive on the planet. Twelve years later, after training with King Kai in the Other World, Majuub is now incredibly strong and has now mastered King Kais signature Kaio-Ken technique. Due to this intense training, Majuub was able to take on Zissle and easily defeat him once he was at full strength. Abilities and Techniques *'Kamehameha:' Learned during his training with Goku, the hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the regular Kamehameha technique, however the charging time takes longer due to more energy being put into it. * Full Power Energy Wave: One of Majuub's most powerful attacks, Majuub fires a large wave of red energy that causes a massive accumulation of damage. He uses this attack while battling against Zissle in Dragon Ball Absalon. *'Energy Barrier:' Majuub can use this technique to generate a shield around himself to protect himself from energy based attacks. *'Majin Beam:' This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). *'Body Manipulation:' During his battle with Zissle, Majuub is shown to have full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch and shape-shift his own body. *'Eye Laser Beam Wave:' A powerful and massive laser attack shot from the eyes of Majuub, that is strong enough to pierce through anything. Forms and Transformations 'Kaio-Ken' Shown in the Chronicles of Majuub manga, Majuub is shown to be the only other person besides Goku to be able to sucessfully learn the Kaio-Ken technique, doubling his power in the process. Unlike Goku, Majuub is shown to have perfect ki control while using the technique and therefore does not put a huge physical strain on his body as fast. However, the more that Majuub increases his mutliplication level it can indeed begin to have an effect on him. Majuub can also increase his multiplication levels much higher than Goku, reaching higher than x20 and even up to x100 if needed in a dire situation. Buu Awakened Awakened by Zissle, this form allows Majin Buu(Who is in Majuub due to Majuub being a reincarnation of Majin Buu) to take over of Majuub. His power, strength, and speed increases greatly, and awakening this power he was able to defeat and kill Zissle. Category:Human Category:Majin Category:Z Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males